Morian
by Cainmak
Summary: Morian gubi swojego pupila podczas zabawy u Slughorna... Jak się z tego wykaraska, zanim jego brat i pan Worple to zauważą?


_Kolejny staruch._

_Chyba mój jedyny fanfik potterowski. Oryginalna historia jest tak złożona i fandom tak rozrośnięty, że po prostu strach coś dotknąć, żeby tego nie zepsuć! Dlatego ten tutaj fanfik jest prostą komedią, rozgrywającą się podczas imprezy Slughorna w szóstej części serii. Nie powiem wam, kto jest głównym bohaterem, bo znając życie, niektórzy z was się zniechęcą ;) _

_Historia ma być prosta i trochę głupkowata. Styl mówienia i myślenia postaci jest celowy, nawet jeśli brzmią jak wyjątkowo kiepscy aktorzy. Więc nie bierzcie tego na poważnie :P Co nie oznacza, że fanfik jest pozbawiony błędów; takie zawsze się mogą znaleźć... _

_Praca publikowana była również na kilku innych forach, ale ta wersja jest lekko poprawiona (stylistycznie, nie fabularnie)._

_ ąd pomysł na imię głównego bohatera? Ano autorka źle przeczytała łacińską sentencję "Non omnis moriar" ;)_

* * *

Patrzył na zlane ze sobą sylwetki, to przed sobą, to za swoimi plecami, czasem też krążących koło niego. Jego spojrzenie biegało tam i z powrotem tak szybko, że w jego oczach wszystko wokół zamazywało się, tworząc długie, różnokolorowe smugi. Nerwowo przełykał ślinę, z jeszcze większym niepokojem uderzał pięścią o podrygujące kolano. Zębami przygryzał sobie dolną wargę niemal do krwi. Patrzył na wszystkich członków imprezy, na ich połyskujące w półmroku szaty, na lśniące oszałamiającymi refleksami suknie, ale szczególną uwagą darzył… buty wszystkich gości. Skromne trzewiki, kolorowe koturny, tenisówki, adidasy, sandały, szpilki… każdy imprezowicz nosił coś innego niż jego sąsiad. Morian, gdyby mógł, pewnie rozpoznałby dowolną osobę w tym pomieszczeniu po obuwiu.

Dobrze wiedział, że każde z tych butów mógłoby być potencjalnym mordercą.

Kiedy jego myśli szalały nieokiełznane niczym smok w amoku, Morian nie zauważył czujnie badającego go spojrzenia. Dopiero uczucie, że ścierpła mu skóra na karku, zmusiło go do rzucenia okiem przed siebie.

Sanguini'emu bardzo nie podobało się zachowanie brata – może miał on zwyczaj nie usiedzieć na miejscu choćby przez chwilę, ale jego dzisiejsze zachowanie budziło w nim podejrzenia. Nawet te czarne niczym noc oczy nie kipiały zirytowaniem tak jak w momencie przygotowania do drogi. Gdyby mogły mówić, pewnie krzyczałyby „Morian coś spartaczył! Morian coś spartaczył!" – na całą salę. Sanguini uniósł jedną brew, wykrzywił się w podejrzliwym grymasie, i widząc niespodziewany strach bijący z twarzy brata, podszedł do niego. Pochylił się nad nim, złapał go oburącz za ramiona i cichym, chrapliwym szeptem zapytał:

– Mogę wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje?

Będąc tuż przy jego policzku wyraźne słyszał odgłos, jaki wydaje przełykana ślina. Coś się w nim zagotowało – a miało być tak pięknie…

– Nieee… nic – wyznał Morian słabym, niemal zdławionym głosem, porównywalnym do szeptu. – Wszystko w porządku…

– Właśnie widzę – oznajmił kąśliwie Sanguini, po czym zmienił ton na poważniejszy. – Widzę, że wiercisz się, jakbyś miał bahanka pod siedzeniem. – Mocniej zacisnął palce. – I widzę po twoich oczach, że zrobiłeś coś głupiego… Co znowu nabroiłeś?

– Nic, naprawdę – wydusił z siebie Morian. – Jestem po prostu zdenerwowany. Rozumiesz… za dużo ludzi. – W tym zdaniu miał być chyba jakiś akcent humorystyczny, jednak Sanguini za dobrze znał Moriana, żeby to uznać za żart.

– Mam zrozumieć, że zachowujesz się dziwnie, bo nie jesteś przystosowany do przebywania w takim tłumie ludzi?

– W… Właśnie! – Morian pokiwał skwapliwie głową. Sanguini uznał, że gdyby jego brat z natury nie był kredowobiały na twarzy, zapewne zbladłby jak ściana. – Mam wrażenie, że oni się wszyscy na mnie gapią.

Bracia zrównali się wzrokiem – czarne oczy Sanguini'ego jak sztylet przeszyły Moriana.

– Słuchaj, znam cię dobrze i wiem, że uwielbiasz być w centrum uwagi. I jeśli coś nabroiłeś, to postaraj się to szybko odkręcić. Pan Worple bardzo liczy na dobre wrażenie, więc jeśli narobisz mu wstydu… – Wbił mocniej paznokcie w chude ramiona brata i potrząsnął nim solidnie. – Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

– Jaaa… jasne – wydukał niepewnie Morian.

Po jakimś czasie Sanguini puścił Moriana i odwracając się na pięcie wdzięcznie posunął się – bo widząc jego gładki, niemal niewidoczny krok spod czarnej szaty trudno było uznać, że chodzi – w stronę większego tłumu. Pan Eldred Worple, otoczony przez grupę kolegów z dawnej klasy, na jego widok posłał mu pełen entuzjazmu uśmiech, a spod małych okularów w złotej oprawie błyskały radosne iskierki. Kątem oka dojrzał też sfrustrowanego Moriana i również się do niego uśmiechnął z ufnością człowieka, który wierzy, że wszystko mu się dzisiaj uda. Na domiar złego wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce i zacisnął dłonie w pięść, podnosząc tylko kciuki. To jeszcze bardziej przygnębiło Moriana, mimo to odwzajemnił mu, wykrzywiając słabo usta w nikłym uśmiechu.

„Nie powinienem był zabierać Fiasko do zamku" – pomyślał. Sądził, że jeśli weźmie ukradkiem na to przyjęcie swojego pupila, przynajmniej nie będzie się nudził. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że mały i zręczny Fiasko mógłby łatwo zniknąć mu z oczu, wtapiając się w tłum długich szat wszystkich zebranych tu czarodziei. I sam fakt, że jego zwierzak był prawie niezauważalny, budził w nim przerażenie. A nuż któryś z tych nieostrożnych ludzi podczas ciekawej konwersacji o eliksirach nieumyślnie nadepnąłby na kruche kości Fiasko, nawet tego nie zauważając.  
„Obiecałem Sanguini'emu i panu Worple'owi, że będę grzeczny i nie narobię kłopotów" – pomyślał zrozpaczony Morian, buszując wzrokiem po nogach zebranych „Ale, na Merlina, muszę pomóc Fiasko, zanim coś mu się stanie!"

Zeskoczył z krzesła i wbiegł między grupę rozchichotanych czarownic. Spychając łokciami gości z głośnym „przepraszam" – penetrował salę w poszukiwaniu Fiasko (lub resztek jego zwłok). Tłum był jednak zbyt gęsty, by ułatwić mu zadanie, a niektóre panie na widok jego oczu wpatrzonych w ich nogi rzucały mu oskarżającego spojrzenie. „No fajnie, nie ma to jak pierwsze wrażenie" – pomyślał kwaśno Morian, mimo to nie przerywając poszukiwań i starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi kogoś, kto mógłby na niego naskarżyć panu Worple'owi.

Zdawało mu się, że przetrząsnął cały pokój, jednak nie odnalazł pupila. Schował się w kącie i oparłszy plecami o ścianę, próbował złapać oddech i zebrać przy okazji myśli. Koło jego ucha przeleciał elf, który, wyjątkowo rozbawiony jego sytuacją, zachichotał dziewczęco. Zdenerwowany Morian odpędził go od siebie niedbałym ruchem ręki. Obrażony elf prychnął i odleciał w stronę złotej lampy, wiszącej u sufitu i oświetlającej pomieszczenie czerwonym blaskiem, do reszty swoich kompanów.

„Rety, czyżby Fiasko wydostał się z pokoju?" – pomyślał rozgorączkowany Morian i spojrzał tam, gdzie powinny znajdować się drzwi, a których ukrywał szczelnie mur z kilkunastu rozhulanych czarodziei. „Wygląda na to, że jakimś cudem umknął na korytarz." Poderwał się na równe nogi, strącił niesforny kosmyk kruczoczarnych włosów z czoła, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia, pilnie obserwując, czy pana Worple'a, czy Sanguini'ego nie ma w pobliżu.  
Za plecami słyszał muzykę i odgłosy bawiących się ludzi. Miał wrażenie, że każdy podniesiony głos roztrzęsionego tokiem dyskusji pijaczka woła „O tak, Morian ucieka, panie Worple, panie Sanguini, Morian ucieka z przyjęcia…!", ale nikt nie rzucał się za nim w pogoń. Strój, jaki kupił mu pan Worple na ulicy Pokątnej – czarna szata, z wyszytym złotą nicią inicjałem kruka na piersi – na krótszą metę dawał pozór mundurku tutejszej szkoły. Wychodząc więc, Morian sprawiał wrażenie ucznia, któremu znudziła się cała zabawa. Budziło to uczucie niewidzialności, jednak też potęgowało w nim zdenerwowanie – wydawało mu się, że im bardziej się oddali, tym potem, odkryty, mocniej oberwie. Mimo to przyśpieszył kroku, gnając pośpiesznie korytarzem w poszukiwaniu Fiasko.

Dotarł tam, gdzie mieściły się schody. Teraz naprawdę poczuł w głowie mętlik. „Gdzie teraz?" – pomyślał. „Na górę? Na dół? Może skręcić i iść innym korytarzem?" – Zatrzymał się, rzucając okiem na całe pomieszczenie. Aż go przeraził ogrom tego miejsca. Musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie widział równie wielkich schodów i równie wysokich ścian. Tam, skąd pochodził, budynki nie miały więcej niż jedno piętro, a i tak same sprawiały wrażenie niższych niż są, z powodu zbyt słabego oświetlenia. Tutaj od samego patrzenia w górę wampira boli głowa. Morian poczuł się nagle bardzo malutki, drobny i nic niewart – w końcu nie zdołał nawet popilnować dość dobrze własnego zwierzaka, by nie uciekł w głąb tego olbrzymiego… kolosalnego… monstrualnie wielkiego zamku…

Morian omal nie zemdlał od samego myślenia o tym.

„Dobra, tylko spokojnie, nie panikuj" – nakazał sobie w myślach i zaciskając palcami brodę, oddał się zastanowieniu „Gdybym był Fiasko, gdzie bym poszedł? Do kuchni? – nie, Fiasko nie musi jeść. Do łazienki? – też nie potrzebuje. Na zewnątrz? – na Merlina, nie! Jednak bądźmy poważni, Fiasko pewnie uznałby, że nie ma sensu wspinać się po tych olbrzymich schodach, skoro zawsze może zawrócić i iść wzdłuż korytarza…" Fiasko nigdy nie należał do najaktywniejszych stworzeń – Morian uznał więc, że zmęczyłby się, korzystając ze schodów. „Pewnie zawrócił" – wywnioskował w myślach i, zadowolony z własnej niesamowitej bystrości, wybiegł z powrotem na korytarz. Nie zdążył jednak zahamować na moment, nim ciemny kształt wyskoczył znikąd, wpadając na niego. Zderzyli się i równie nagle, jak jeden mąż odskoczyli. Morian uderzył plecami o ścianę – musiał przyznać, że ta szkoła jest nie tylko wielka, ale i twarda jak skała. Poderwał się na równe nogi i gotowy do obrony, choć z lekkim łupaniem w czaszce, spojrzał na nieznajomego.

– Patrz, gdzie idziesz, ofermo! – warknął na niego ten dzieciak tonem, jakby to Morian wyskoczył nie wiadomo skąd i omal nie powalił go na ziemię.

– Ofermo? To nie ja rzucam się na w… człowieka z ciemnego kąta! – odwarknął gniewnie Morian.

– Ale to nie ja zastanawiam się jak kretyn kilka godzin, czy skorzystać ze schodów! – zripostował pewnym siebie głosem. – Myślałem, że się w końcu ruszysz!

– No to się mości pan pomylił. – Morian położył pięści na biodrach i wyprostowawszy się, spojrzał dumnie na nieznajomego. Dzieciak – co prawda wyglądał na najstarszy rocznik w tej szkole, mimo to dla wampira ktoś taki dalej jest tylko małolatem, szczególnie z takimi odzywkami – przypominał kogoś, komu przyklejono do czubka głowy sztuczne włosy. Do tego był blady, co idealnie komponowało się z ich jasnożółtą barwą. Przywodził na myśl kogoś, kto na widok czegoś mu niepasującego zdolny jest wszystkich posłać do piachu. Z tych stalowych oczu źle się patrzyło… „Magnateria jak się patrzy" – pomyślał Morian. „I jeszcze ten rozkazujący ton..."

– Z drogi, mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia – chłopak warknął na niego i odsuwając Moriana od siebie ruszył w kierunku schodów.

Morian tym razem uniknął kontaktu ze ścianą. Odskakując, poczuł ogarniający go gniew. _Ofermo?! Jak kretyn?! Z drogi?!_ Ten dzieciak nie zna pojęcia szacunku, a szczególnie pojęcia szacunku dla osób silniejszych.

– Szara gęś! – zawołał, nie panując już nad własnym głosem. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi zbyt głośno, chłopak skurczył się jakby uderzony w brzuch i obrócił na pięcie.

– Jak ty mnie nazwałeś? – wysyczał.

– Nie dość, że idiota, to jeszcze głuchy. – Morian uznał, że skoro już wdepnął w to bagno, to nie ma sensu tracić czas na uprzejmości. Bądź co bądź i tak nie lubił tracić czas na uprzejmości. – Powiedziałem „Szara gęś", jeśli znasz to pojęcie… Chociaż w twoim przypadku powinno to brzmieć „Przylizana gęś" – ktoś ci mówił, że taka fryzura była modna za czasów Wojen Olbrzymów…?

– Czy ty chcesz mnie wkurzyć? – Chłopak podszedł do Moriana, wyciągając zza pazuchy różdżkę. „Ech, czy ta młodzież zawsze musi używać przemocy?" – smętnie przemknęło wampirowi przez myśl. Nagle oponent zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. – Hej, to nie jest szkolna szata…

– Gratulacje, szanowny pan wygrywa tysiąc galeonów i pięćdziesięcioprocentową zniżkę na łakocie w Miodowym Królestwie! – zawołał triumfalnie Morian. – Owszem, nie jest, a czemu? Odpowiedź jest prosta – nie pochodzę z tej szkoły!

– To skąd ty tu… – Oświecenie widocznie zstąpiło na chłopaka z delikatnością Cruciatusa. – A, gość Slughorna? Co, twój stary to szycha w ministerstwie? A może siedzi w jakieś zapyziałej dziurze z wampirami, żeby napisać o nich jakąś durną książkę? – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to przybyłem tu razem z bratem w formie… czy ja wiem, jak to ująć… _eksponatów_. I co do tego tekstu o rodzicu siedzącym z wampirami… Cóż… – Wyszczerzył się, eksponując białe niczym śnieg zęby. – w pewnym sensie zgadłeś…

Chłopak patrzył na niego jak ugodzony obuchem. Szybko wyprostował rękę ściskającą różdżkę, kiedy odkrył, że lekko mu opadła.

– Niech to gęś kopnie…

* * *

Eldred Worple kolejny raz sięgnął do kieliszka i czknął. Kuchenna sherry, którą wykaraskał od Trelawney, miło paliła go w środku i namawiała język do coraz to śmielszych wyznań.

– Niech to goblin kopnie, dzięki temu dzieciakowi mógłbym wreszcie porządnie zarobić na dobrej książce, ale nie, on musiał grzecznie odmówić i dać nogę. Przeklęte bachory, _hyk!_ nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy są potrzebne. Kolejny raz _hyk!_ cieszę się, że nie mam dzieci…

Sanguini z cichym westchnieniem przewrócił oczami. Słuchał tego użalania się dobre kilka minut i w końcu zdążył znudzić się tym całym przyjęciem. Nawet najciekawszy obiekt jego zainteresowań – zgraja rozkosznych, rozchichotanych nastolatek, tak energicznych, że prawie buzujących krwią – był poza zasięgiem jego kłów, mimo tak przyjemnych, gościnnych uśmiechów. Kolejny raz pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie, po czym odgryzł kawałek pasztecika, żując go opieszale.

– Eldred, jak miło znów cię widzieć w Hogwarcie! – usłyszeli wtem obydwoje za swoimi plecami. Profesor McGonagall, w fioletowej–czarnej, połyskującej szacie i eleganckiej tiarze, zbliżyła się do nich, po czym widząc czerwoną od alkoholu twarz swego byłego ucznia, gwałtownie machnęła ręką. – Eldredzie, na litość boską, chcesz się upić do nieprzytomności?!

– To tylko _hyk!_ parę łyczków, pani profesor! – zapewnił Eldred, poprawiając okulary na nosie. – Bardzo ładnie pani wygląda! Fioletowy podkreśla pani figurę. _Hyk!_

– A ty, Eldredzie, jak zwykle o jednym! – żachnęła się profesor McGonagall. – Prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniłeś.

– Uznam to _hyk!_ za komplement, pani profesor! – Eldred skinął głową, co na moment wyglądało, jakby nie mógł jej unieść i lada chwila miał uderzyć nią o podłogę. – Zapewne poznała pani z mojej książki Sanguini'ego, jednego z moich… yhym… _braci krwi_ – oznajmił, poprawiając zsuwające się okulary. Zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza. – Sanguini, to profesor McGonagall. Uczyła mnie transmutacji kiedy chodziłem jeszcze do tej szkoły.

Sanguini ucałował McGonagall w rękę, zupełnie obojętny.

– Jest jeszcze jego młodszy brat, Morian, ale nie widzę go tu nigdzie, pewnie gdzieś _hyk!_ się przypałętał. – Wstał z krzesła na kołyszących się nogach. Krzyknął w tłum. – Morian! Morian! ...Morian?! Na świętej pamięci Morganę, Sanguini, widziałeś gdzieś Moriana?

– Zniknął mi z oczu po naszej ostatniej rozmowie – oznajmił Sanguini, wyczuwając nadchodzące kłopoty.

– Jak to on! _Hyk!_ nigdy nie należy spuścić go z oczu, szczególnie w tłumie ludzi! Weź rozejrzyj się za nim, dobrze?

Sanguini pozwolił sobie na kolejne westchnięcie, po czym zniknął w tłumie gości. Wrócił, sam, z ramionami wzruszonymi w geście bezradności.

– Ani śladu.

– Niech to goblin kopnie! – Eldred machnął ręką tak zawzięcie, że siła ciosu zwaliła go z powrotem na krzesło.

– Chcecie powiedzieć, że przez nikogo niepilnowany wampir wędruje teraz po zamku? – zaniepokoiła się profesor McGonagall.

– Na to wygląda – powiedział Sanguini z kamienną miną.

– Proszę się _hyk!_ nie martwić, pani profesor! – nakazał Eldred, autentycznie zmartwiony. – Morian nie mógł uciec daleko.

Znów próbował się podnieść i tym razem nogi stały się jakby mniej gumowe. Widocznie strach wytrzeźwia.

– Chodź Sanguini, idziemy go szukać, zanim wpadnie w jakieś bagno!

– Idę z wami! – oznajmiła stanowczo profesor McGonagall. – Nie mogę pozwolić, by coś stało się naszym uczniom!

Ruszyli prędko w stronę wyjścia. Eldred dalej próbował pocieszyć swoją byłą nauczycielką.

– Morian jest porządnym chłopcem. Wie, że nie powinien robić niczego głupiego. Zresztą, co takiego karygodnego może zrobić nieletni wampir…?

* * *

– Pokaż się, ty plugawy mieszańcu! – krzyknął Draco, pełen niepokoju mimo stanowczości w głosie.

– Zmuś mnie! – odpowiedziała mu zadziornie otaczająca go ciemność.

Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i rozejrzał się bacznie wokół. Widział tylko długi ślad korytarza, po kątach czaił się cień, na tyle duży, by ukryć w nim tego przebrzydłego wampira. Miał wrażenie, że czuje na karku jego gorący oddech – odwrócił się gwałtownie. Jeszcze dalej wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie – zaklęcie Lumos okazało się zbyt słabe, by pomóc mu wytropić mieszańca.

– Wyłaź! – rozkazał.

– Bo co, rozpłaczesz się? – głos zdawał się dobiegać z każdej strony, jak echo. Zbyt spanikowany Draco nie potrafił wychwycić źródła.

– Wyłaź albo rzucę w ciebie Avadą! – zawołał w przepływie chwili.

– Ścian ci nie szkoda? – usłyszał.

Uznał, że to nie ma sensu. Ruszył przed siebie, czując jak stopniowo traci czucie w nogach. Ciemność wokół zamierała mu w oczach, jednocześnie wydając się płochliwie uciekać przed jego spojrzeniem. Tak, miał wrażenie, że to ten mieszaniec umyka przed nim, ażeby go potem dopaść od tyłu. Co chwila odwracał się na pięcie, w niektórych momentach tak porywczo, że omal nie zaplątywał się we własną szatę. W oddali przypominał rozochoconego świetlika po kilku Ognistych Whisky.

– Bo ci się w głowie zakręci, niezguło! – śmiał się z niego Morian, zgrabnie ukryty w kącie, parę kroków dalej od Dracona. Wampirze zaklęcie kamuflażu nie tylko pomagało docierać bezszelestnie do ofiary, ale też pozwalało zmylić każdego czarodzieja, który nie dorósł jeszcze do znajomości odpornych na to przeciwzaklęć.

Draco cudem zdołał odzyskać równowagę, mimo to dalej miał wrażenie, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to nogi się pod nim ugną. To uczucie było porównywalne do spotkania na żywo Czarnego Pana – bolesny ucisk w żołądku, pozbawiające tchu walenie w piersi, mokre od potu włosy, słabość kolan, mroczki przed oczami i nieznacznie zawroty głowy. Nawet myśli przebiegały takie same przez głowę – „_Boże, jak nie dam rady to on mnie zabije… Zabije mnie… W jakie ja się bagno wpakowałem?_"

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że coś się poruszyło. Nie tyle zobaczył jakiś ruch, prędzej tchnęło go przeczucie, że ktoś jest blisko. Tam, parę kroków dalej, gdzie korytarz skręca w stronę pozostałych pracowni, coś dawało o sobie znać. W pewnym stopniu Draco odzyskał władzę na ciałem, gotowy zaatakować bądź uciec. Co prawda marzył bardziej o drugiej opcji, jednak wewnętrznie czuł, że jeśli wystawi plecy przeciwnikowi, on zaatakuje. Draco wbrew pozorom obawiał się śmierci równie boleśnie co psychicznych męczarni, które teraz przeżywał i pewnie będzie przeżywał jeszcze częściej…

„W jakie ja się bagno wpakowałem?..."

– Mam cię, ty cholerny mieszańcu! – wykrzyknął, skacząc ku swej zdobyczy. Nakierował światło różdżki ku dalszej części korytarza, zimnego i przepełnionego blaskiem księżyca z okien. – Hę…?

– Pudło… – usłyszał w tym samym momencie, kiedy blask zaklęcia Lumos natrafiło na pustkę. I tym razem głos nie przemówił z nicości. Prawie odczuł na skórze przemykające zwinnie fale dźwiękowe, jakby były smugami światła podczas zbyt szybkiego poruszania głową. Przemieściły się w mroku.

Wampir stał tuż za nim.

– Cho… – wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie, napotykając wzrokiem ciemne oczy wampira. – … Cholera!

– A kuku. – Wampir uśmiechnął się, prezentując połyskujące w mroku kły, ostre jak noże. Draconem coś wewnętrznie szarpnęło na ich widok.

– Ty łajzo! – zawołał zduszonym głosem, gotowy do użycia zaklęcia. Strach mieszał się u nim z uczuciem nieludzkiej wściekłości. – Ty gadzie, zaraz cię…!

– Hej, co tam się dzieje?! – usłyszał niespodziewanie za plecami. Poderwał się z miejsca jak rażony piorunem i odwrócił, z tej porywczości omal nie tracąc równowagi.

Korytarzem zmierzał w jego kierunku Filch. Sądząc po szybkich krokach, jakie stawiał, Draco wywnioskował, że i on jest wyjątkowo zdenerwowany.

– Pałętamy się samotnie po zamku, co? – wysyczał mu zjadliwie. – Nie słyszałeś rozporządzeń, smarkaczu?!

I zanim zdążył go złapać za ramię, Draco mimochodem spojrzał za siebie. Stojący za jego plecami wampir rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– Ale ja… Ale ja… – wydusił z siebie, kiedy silna ręka pociągnęła go w kierunku poprzedniego korytarza.

– Taaa, pewnie chciałeś się wślizgnąć na przyjęcie bez zaproszenia, co? Ja wam dam wieczorne zabawy, wredne małe gnidy! Zaraz porozmawiamy sobie o tym z twoim opiekunem, bodajże profesor Snape przebywa teraz na przyjęciu… A to się ciekawie składa, bo jak mu opowiem o tym, co ty tu wyprawiałeś, to…

Słowa pośpiesznie przemykały przez roztrzęsiony umysł Dracona, prawie bez echa. Wciąż czuł ten paraliżujący strach w momencie stania twarzą w twarz z wampirem. Czy on naprawdę istniał? Zupełnie wykończony, w końcu uznał, że cała ta jego stresują misja po prostu wywołała u niego koszmary na jawie. I to go w pewnym stopniu uspokoiło…

* * *

Morian w milczeniu obserwował zejście z planu niepotrzebnych intruzów. Kiedy teren na powrót okazał się czysty, wyłonił się z ciemności jak z czarnych opar. Skołatany, zupełnie zapomniał o swoim zadaniu i zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli zaraz nie znajdzie Fiasko, to pan Worple i Sanguini w końcu odkryją jego nieobecność. „Głupi smarkacz" – pomyślał zezłoszczony. I w duchu dodał skrupulatnie „Głupi ja", żeby nie robić z siebie ofiary.

Wtem w ciemnościach rozległ się tupot, na dodatek kilku stóp. Spanikowany Morian przez moment nie wiedział co robić. Kiedy kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, zwiedzony intuicją, skrył się w cieniu, natrafiając plecami na solidne, drewniane drzwi, niedokładnie przymknięte. I tu, znów ogarnięty przeczuciem, otworzył je i wchodząc do pomieszczenia, dokładnie zamknął. Otoczyły go egipskie ciemności.

Gdy wzrok przyzwyczaił mu się do mroku, zobaczył olbrzymią salę lekcyjną, pełną ławek i z wielką tablicą, przy której teraz przystanął. Nie wiedział co teraz robić, miał nadzieję, że ci, którzy pojawili się na korytarzu, szybko się z niego rozpłyną. Uznał, że nie ma sensu czekać bezczynnie i widząc naprzeciwko katedry nauczycielskiej całkiem wygodne krzesło, opadł na nie z niemałą ulgą.

W tej samej chwili przez jego uszy przemknęło parę różnych dźwięków – wysoki pisk, uderzenie o coś drewnianego, szuranie po podłodze i na końcu świst powietrza – dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy coś wymknęło się spod katedry, strasząc go na amen. Bury potwór przemknął między ławki w zadziwiająco krótkim czasie, wykonał obrót przy ścianie i w jednej sekundzie był już na blacie jednego z ostatnich miejsc, strosząc sierść i wydając z siebie przeciągłe, ostrzegawcze „prr!" Morian – któremu z szoku serce omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi – odkrył, że to tylko jakiś wściekły kocur. Na dodatek wyjątkowo paskudny.

– Przeklęty pchlarz! – wrzasnął na niego, grożąc pięścią. – Zawału o mało przez ciebie nie dostałem!

Kot w odpowiedzi rozchylił przednie kończyny i zaczął kręcić ogonem, mając żądzę mordu w oczach. Zawył na niego.

– A wypchaj się! – odpowiedział mu. – Albo nie, lepiej niech ciebie wypchają!

I szykując się do jeszcze poważniejszych gróźb i obelg, dopiero teraz usłyszał znajomy, chrapliwy skrzek. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, a oczy zabłysły. Zerwał się z krzesła i pochylił nad biurkiem, szukając znajomych kształtów. I znalazł – z najniższej półki, przepełnionej pergaminami, wyłoniła się sylwetka małego, czarnego stworka przypominającego trochę większą jaszczurkę. Na widok Moriana skrzeknął cicho jakby czymś wzruszony.

– Fiasko! – zawołał uradowany Morian, biorąc pupila na ręce.

W tej samej chwili drzwi otworzyły się szeroko. Do sali wlał się blask dwóch zaklęć Lumos, trafiając Moriana w twarz jak bolesny cios w policzek.

– Morian! – krzyknął triumfalnie pan Worple. – A tu cię mamy, skurczybyku jeden!

– Eldred, proszę cię, bez takiego słownictwa mi tutaj – skarciła go profesor McGonagall, zapalając różdżką światła w pomieszczeniu i gasząc przy tym swoje.

Morian, kompletnie zaskoczony, dalej klęczał osłupiały koło katedry, a uradowany Fiasko, zupełnie niczego nieświadomy, wspiął się po jego przedramieniu, zajmując zaszczytne miejsca na głowie właściciela. Kot z drugiego końca sali na jego widok miauknął ostrzegawczo, pochylając łeb i wykonując dłuższe drgania ogonem.

– Czy to… Rogogon? – zapytała profesor McGonagall, w ogóle nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sprawy. Mała, czarna jaszczurka we włosach wampira plus Pani Norris groźnie strosząca sierść nie tyle zaskakiwały ją, ile wręcz bawiły.

– Miniaturka, pani profesor. Taka zabawka, jaką używali na ubiegłym Turnieju Trójmagicznym – wytłumaczył jej pan Worple, zbliżywszy się do katedry. – Morian, co Fiasko tutaj robi?

– Ja… – wyjąkał Morian, mając wrażenie, że traci panowania nad sytuacją.

Gotowego na kazania pana Worple'a niespodziewanie zastąpił oschły Sanguini, dotąd ukryty w cieniu profesor McGonagall.

– A więc o to chodziło… No no, Morian, powinienem się tego po tobie spodziewać… – Uśmiechnął się kąśliwie.

Morian został brutalnie wyniesiony z sali, zaatakowany gradem pytań ze strony pana Worple'a, któremu krew znów buzowała na przemian z alkoholem. Profesor McGonagall próbowała mu wmówić bardziej humanitarne sposoby karcenia młodzieży niż głodówka i zamknięcie na tydzień w swoim pokoju, natomiast Sanguini w milczeniu kierował się na przyjęcie, wpatrzony przed siebie. I tylko Morian czuł się wyjątkowo bezsilnie w tym towarzystwie, bo nawet Fiasko patrzył na niego z czułością spomiędzy kaskad jego czarnych włosów. Perspektywa następnych kilku dni nie wróżyła niczego przyjemnego…

Kiedy pan Worple zaczął się żegnać z wszystkimi znajomymi na przyjęciu, Sanguini podszedł do siedzącego na krześle brata.

– Fiasko uciekł? – zapytał go, zupełnie pozbawiony wcześniejszej ironii. Brzmiał raczej tak, jakby Fiasko zginął bolesną śmiercią.

Strapiony Morian pokiwał głową.

– Cóż… prawdę powiedziawszy sądziłem, że zrobiłeś coś dużo bardziej głupiego… – oznajmił Sanguini. – Przynajmniej widzę, że nie martwisz się tylko o własne kły…

Morian zamrugał oczami kilka razy. Czy przed chwilą jego brat go pochwalił?

– W porządku, Morian, jakoś rozmówię się z panem Worple'm na temat twojej kary. W końcu chciałeś dobrze… – powiedział Sanguini… i uśmiechnął się. Swojsko, bez krztyny złośliwości. Wydawało się, że na jego twarz padł blask słońca. Morian uznał, że traci kontakt z rzeczywistością.

– Na serio? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Fiasko na jego głowie również obdarzył go wyczekującym spojrzeniem, skrzecząc cicho.

– Jasne. – Sanguini pomógł bratu wstać. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że za okłamywanie mnie będziesz musiał oddać mi swoją kolację jak wrócimy…

Morianowi znów zrzedła mina. A brzuch jak na wezwanie zaczął domagać się czegoś do jedzenia.


End file.
